karylefandomcom-20200215-history
Vanessa Richardson
Mistress Vanessa Richardson is the daughter of Nathaniel and Catherine Richardson and is a maid-of-honour in the Princess Evelyn's household. General Information 'Age' Vanessa is, as of the year 1300, twenty-one years of age. 'Orientation' She is wholly heterosexual. 'Religion' Vanessa practises Gaism, though she has been learning to Plurism. 'Nationality' Like her parents, Vanessa is wholly from Goentar. 'Citizenship' Vanessa has never known another home other than Goentar. 'Race' Vanessa is a human, but she spends her time around witches. Physical Description 'Eyes' Her eyes are an average shape, but there is something mysterious about the shade of brown that her eyes are. 'Body Type' She is nowhere near frail or plump, but she does have hints of muscles on her legs and arms. The muscles on her legs are from dancing while the muscles on her arms are, generally, from work. 'Hair' Her medium brown locks are generally held back in a bun that allows some bangs to frame her face, but it keeps her hair orderly and easy to manage. 'General Appearance' Neither tall nor short, Vanessa stands at 5 feet 3 inches tall. As for her dresses, she wears what any maid-of-honour would wear. The colours of her dresses are less bright than anything Princess Evelyn owns, though this suits Vanessa just fine. The colours that she prefers to wear are white and gold, as they give her an air of purity that she strives to uphold each and every day. She wears whatever headdress is required of her, such as she has done for the passed three years. Relationships 'Father' Nathanial Richardson, merchant 'Mother' Catherine Richardson (nee Baxter), seamstress 'Siblings' She has a younger brother named Henry, aged ten. 'Significant Other' Though she is of marrying age, Vanessa is content with no husband at the moment. 'Children' As she is unmarried and has not been with a man, Vanessa has no children. History Born on a wonderful spring day with Gaia watching over her family, Vanessa Richardson was the first child of Nathanial and Catherine Richardson. The young parents, only twenty-two at the time, were content with their lot. They lived in, and still do, the duchy of Norville. Their home, however, was near the beginning of Mallowford. Nathanial, due to his status as a merchant, was able to support his family and provide them with such a standard of living. Catherine, who was able to stay at home more, taught her daughter how to read and write beginning at the age of three. She knew that, among the necessities of housekeeping, knowledge was good for a woman to have. Nathanial helped when he could, and fostered Vanessa's learning through the books that he brought back from Moreen. Vanessa began learning the more domestic activities, like sewing and embroidering, by the age of five. It did help that Vanessa had very fine motor skills, though she did manage to prick her fingers with the needle many times. Cleaning the house was something that Vanessa had partially grown accustomed to by the time that she was nearly eight years of age. She learned how to cook fairly basic meals that year, though she did show a skill in those domestic activities. It was during that year that Vanessa became acquainted with the Turners, though the reasons for that were not entirely made clear to her at that time. The Turners were all nice, especially the Princess Evelyn, but Vanessa did not understand why she was meeting them at that time. Three years later, when Vanessa was eleven, it all became clear. Her mother was with child when Vanessa was eleven, and gave birth three months later. Nathanial was home for the birth of his son, and Vanessa's baby brother was named Henry after Nathanial's father. Catherine, once she was recovered from the birth of her son, explained to Vanessa that being a maid-of-honour would be a better course for her to take. Vanessa did not resent her parents' decision, as she had always been content with helping out around the household. Seven years passed by quickly and it came time for Vanessa to leave her home in Mallowford with a small amount of her possessions. Most of her possessions were plain dresses (though she knew that she would undoubtedly be given more), some embroidery that she had completed, and one to two books that she could never give up reading. She identified two different feelings as the carriage entered the duchy of Loren, and these were two feelings that she knew well. The first was a feeling of uncertainty, but the second was a feeling of welcome. She was appointed to the household of Princess Evelyn Turner and soon came to enjoy her position as a maid-of-honour. Oddly, it was everything that she had expected it would be and so very much more. She keeps in touch with her family as much as possible, though she does like the sense of freedom that Goldenwing Palace brings. Well, as much freedom as a maid-of-honour can find. Personality Having largely been raised by her mother, as her father was frequently travelling between Goentar and Moreen on business, Vanessa was raised with a sense of duty and honour. She knows her place and does well to behave appropriately. She is happy, carefree, and loves to be around those that she fills most comfortable with. Vanessa also has the tendency to be demure, which is largely helpful with her place in the palace. Being demure, though not always the best option at times, has largely helped Vanessa when dealing with palace life. She would never do something that would tarnish her dignity, as she knows how important dignity is. In spite of these wonderful qualities, however, Vanessa has a clear head on her shoulders and likes to speak her mind. Now, her perception of this would be different if she was not a member of the household. She knows when to hold her tongue, but there are times when she does like to speak her mind. This has not gotten her in trouble thus far, and she does not want it to happen anytime soon. She does not have a quick temper, as it takes a great deal to make her angry in any way or form. She has a way with words and knows the power that words have in everyday situations. Vanessa is not entirely prideful or cunning, but neither is she vain or spiteful. In all, the two sides of her personality greatly balance one another out. Regularly, the slightly darker sides of her personality will make themselves known when she is only around Princess Evelyn. These situations, however, are few and far between. Out of Character Information 'Author' Vanessa is played by Ana. 'Playby' Vanessa's image is based off of Keira Knightley. Category:Characters Category:Goentar